A digital network includes devices, each of which is logically coupled to each other device. As used herein, the term “couple” should not be interpreted as being limited only to direct connections between two nodes, devices or components (generically referred to as “elements”) but may also refer to an indirect relationship in which two elements are separated by one or more intermediary elements such that a path exists between the two elements which includes the intermediary element(s). As represented in FIG. 1, when a network is operating, its topology, including what devices are physically connected to what other devices, what intervening devices are present and the lengths of connecting links, are hidden and not usually relevant. However, in some instances, it may be important to know such details. For example, a network map indicating the devices, the physical connections, link distances and intervening devices may be useful for network management, performance optimization and troubleshooting. A network map may also be useful in the context of digital rights management (DRM) to prevent dissemination of copyrighted material beyond the location for which it is licensed.